Not So Bad
by turtlechick
Summary: This town sucks, big time and not to mention I hate the cold. My day gets even worse when a giant dog tackles me to the ground, or maybe it gets a little better... AU Shikatema One-shot


_I've never written a one-shot that was just about the Shikatema pairing.  
But I got a request for one a while ago so I thought that I should at least try...  
It thinks it ok :)  
I hope all the Shikatema fans like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**

* * *

**

**Not So Bad**

By: turtelchick

This really sucks. The weather I mean. I don't know why I had to move to this shitty town. I absolutely hate the cold. I'm not built for the cold, I was born in one of the hottest places, so why on earth did I have to move here? Oh right… my family. Obviously my vote wasn't counted when we all made this crappy decision. Damn Kankerou for making this suggestion in the first place. At least there was good scenery, I loved skyscrapers. I wanted to be an architect when I was younger. They had a good park too, it was almost like the outdoors and city life jam packed into one. I let out a loud sigh and watched as my breath floated away. I looked down at my watch and sighed again, I still had an hour before they called in the military to come and find me. I had gotten into a fight with my dad and then ran off, it was actually over this whole move. I just had to get away from all this craziness.

I probably shouldn't have run off, considering how much he worried about me. I was his oldest, but the only girl in my family. To him I was still his little girl, but if I was so special to him then he wouldn't have moved me away from all of my friends to this freezer. I was really going to miss Matsuri, she was my best friend. We did everything together, all the normal girl stuff; talked about boys, went shopping, and gossiped about everything. My dad assured me that I would make new friends, but what if I didn't want to make new ones? I wanted to go back home, not the one that I had just run away from but, the one that was one thousand miles away. This really sucked. Another cold chill ran down my spine making me physically shiver.

Maybe I could run away and join the circus? Probably not, I wasn't good at that sort of thing. Or maybe I could be a hitchhiker? Yeah but where would I go? And strongly doubt I could get someone to pick me up who wasn't a total pedophile.

"HEY WATCH OUT! AKAMARU COME BACK HERE!" I turned around just in time to see a the biggest white dog I had ever seen jump on me. It tackled me to the ground and held me down with it's giant paws. Now this dumb dog was slobbering all over my face. What a great start to an already awful day. I tried to push this monstrous dog off of me but it was just too strong. On the bright side if this huge dog killed me, I wouldn't have to go back home. Finally the dog was yanked off me, but I just sat there.

"Can I help you up?" I raised my head slightly to see a boy; he was muscular, he had little beady eyes and he was actually dressed for the cold weather, unlike me.

"You can just leave me down here. My life is over anyway." I replied.

"Is that so? Well just let me help you up so I don't feel so bad. You can lay back down when I'm out of sight." He got a small chuckle out of me. It was the first time I had laughed since I got here. I stuck up my hand, he took it and pulled me to my feet. "I'm really sorry about Akamaru. He's not even my dog, I'm just walking him for a friend while he's out of town." He reached back and scratched his head awkwardly.

"It's alright." I dusted myself off and gave him another look, he really was cute. He had on a dark green windbreaker with a black scarf around his neck, a pair of washed out jeans and a pair of simple black sneakers. He had to make a tug on the huge dog's leash to stop him from running away again.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." I answered.

"You don't like it here?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I hate the cold." I said harshly.

"Oh I see. This city really isn't that bad once you get used to it and you know it's not cold all year around?"

"It's not?" I couldn't imagine this shit hole as anything other than a winter wonderland it was now.

"No, you just came at one of the coldest parts of the year." I hadn't really paid attention but now we were walking through the park with each other. "So what school are you signed up to go to?"

"Some place called Konoha high." I muttered.

"Oh yeah? That's my high school. A lot of really cool people go there." He said.

"Really…?" I wasn't interested at all in what he had to say about this dumb school, it would never replace my old one.

"Yeah, I sort of always look forward to going back, not because of the school part but just seeing everyone again."

"Well I'm just counting the days before I have to go." Sarcasm dripped with every word.

He laughed. "I'm serious it's really not that bad."

"Yeah well we'll see." I said.

"I guess we will. So why did you move here in the first place if you don't even like it?"

"My family. My dad travels a lot for his job and he gave me and my little brothers a list of where he could be transferred. My brother suggested this place. My dad just ran with it, he's always up for change, unlike me."

"You have brothers?"

"Yeah two; Kankerou and Gaara. They're both a bit strange."

He chuckled. "Sounds like it." I felt a small grin grace my lips. I just remembered that I had run away from home, I checked my watch, I had better get going back soon. "Do you have to go?" He had caught me checking out my watch.

"Yeah, I guess so, before my dad has a coronary."

"Let me walk you home, it's the least I can do since I let Akamaru run you over earlier. Also I want to make sure you don't commit suicide on your way home." I laughed again, he was good.

"Ok, but you really don't have to keep apologizing about earlier. It's really no big deal."

"Fine, next time I'll just let the fuzz ball eat you." He chuckled patting Akamaru's thick fur.

"Deal."

"Deal."

We talked all the way to the building where I would be spending the next two years at, after high school I was getting out of this hell hole. It was pretty nice, I guess. There was a lot of room so that was good, usually Kankerou and I fought over the bathroom. He liked to take extra time on his hair in the morning. I guess that wouldn't be an issue any longer. He said he had to perfect it for the ladies.

I walked up a few steps and turned around, he hadn't moved from where I left him.

"So I got home safe without killing myself." I said.

"So you did." He waved and started to walk downs the street but stopped. "I didn't catch your name?"

"Temari. Temari Suna. And yours?"

"Shikamaru Nara, so I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and he waved as he was yanked away by Akamaru. So maybe this new city was not _so_ bad. Atleast I had one thing to look forward to.

* * *

_So how was it?  
I think it turned out quite nicely. :)  
Thanks for reading!_

_Please review and even if you don't check out some of my other stories. XD_

_turtlechick...out_


End file.
